REVEALING
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Grissom and Sara, Catherine and Warrick, and Nick and Greg are all happily together. Catherine invites the CSIs over to her house and has them to share their fantasies, and very OOC Smut ensues! Threesomes! M/F F/F M/M X rated!


I hold the characters of CSI with the highest respect and hope the producers and writers don't mind if I take them out of the toy box and play. And I hope Annie Lennox, Dave Stewart, and Bruce Springsteen don't mind if I borrow their songs.

Author's note: This is a sequel to **Getting Some**, but can be enjoyed separately. Lots of action. M/M M/F F/F. Mature!

Your reviews warm my heart.

**REVEALING**

Sara and Grissom were enjoying their amazing sexual relationship, Warrick and Catherine were happily embarked on theirs, and Greg and Nick had welcomed each other into bed as well. The CSIs had learned of each other's relationships and celebrated them.

They all went out for drinks a few times and slow danced with their partners, and had had an unhurried dinner in a dim and smoky restaurant, enjoying the newfound freedom of making out at the table, not sneaking around any more, and not caring who saw them.

One night out they were more than a little drunk and Catherine said her mother had taken Lindsay out of town for the weekend with Sam Braun.

"Hey guys, shall we continue this at my place?"

"Okay," said Sara, looking at Grissom. He nodded, looking into her beautiful eyes. _I'll go anywhere she wants to go._

Greg and Nick agreed as well, and they settled the bill and the soberest one of each partner drove their cars slowly to Catherine's house.

"Make yourselves at home," Catherine said, then slipped a CD of love songs she and Warrick had chosen and burned into the CD player. She and Warrick asked for drink orders, but everyone just wanted ice water. So they went off to the kitchen.

Grissom and Sara sat on the loveseat. Her hand was stroking his thigh gently and he lovingly smoothed her soft hair and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Greg and Nick were in the leather couch across from them, their arms around each other. They were still getting used to this new romantic side of Grissom.

Their stoic scientist, their fearless leader, certainly had hidden depths. All of them had heard Grissom quote Shakespeare's sonnets, but not one had ever seen him so physically affectionate. He couldn't seem to get enough of Sara, nor she of him.

Both were delighted by the look on Sara's face. She beamed with love and pure happiness, and kept glancing at Grissom as if to reassure herself that he was really here, with her, and loved her openly.

As if reading her thoughts, he leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you," Grissom said softly.

"I love you too, Gil," she answered.

Warrick and Catherine returned with a tray of glasses and ice and a jug of water. They smiled at the exchange. Having watched the dance between Gil and Sara for so long, their hearts were brimming to see this fulfillment of their mutual desires. If ever two people were meant to be together, it was Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle.

Warrick and Catherine sat in armchairs, she to his left.

Warrick hesitated and said, "Hey, guys, anyone want to smoke a little weed?"

All five of them instantly looked at Grissom and waited for his reaction. He noted their expectant faces and grinned a little.

"Gotta ask Dad's permission?" They chuckled and nodded.

"Hey, we're all responsible adults. And since Catherine and I are both supervisors, we'll know if there will be any drug testing. To tell you the truth, I miss getting high. I never did that much but I liked it."

"Really, honey? I never would have guessed," Sara said.

"I wasn't always a complete nerd, you know." The others laughed and agreed.

Warrick got out a little bag of weed, cleaned it on a plate, and rolled a large doobie. He lit it and passed it to Catherine, who took a drag and handed it to Sara, and so on around the room. They all leaned back and relaxed into each other, enjoying the buzz.

The high lowered their inhibitions a little more and they all got a bit more intimate with their partners, kissing with more feeling and touching each other. Catherine remembered that marijuana got her horny and tried to restrain herself somewhat. She whispered something in Warrick's ear, and he agreed. The CD clicked off.

"Hey, Sara? We haven't heard you and Warrick play some music for a long time. Would you?" asked Catherine.

Sara looked at Grissom, who raised his eyebrows and gazed at her expectantly. He loved hearing Sara play guitar and sing. It was another one of her many talents.

"Sure. Um, do you have a spare guitar?' she asked her hosts.

"Better than that. We have yours, from the last time," Catherine said. "I'll get it from the closet." She and Warrick went into her room and reappeared with guitar cases.

Sara got two chairs from the kitchen and set them at the other side of the semicircle.

Warrick and Sara had a little powwow.

"Who'd you like to be tonight?" he asked her teasingly.

"Annie Lennox?" she answered.

"Good choice. How about, 'When Tomorrow Comes'?" Sara nodded and they tuned up. They both strummed while she began.

_Breathing shifts your careless head_

_Untroubled by the chaos of our lives_

_Another day, another night_

_Has taken you again, my dear_

_And you know, _

_That there's gonna be someone_

_Who'll be there_

_When you need someone to depend upon_

_When tomorrow comes_

Warrick joined in on the chorus.

_Wait till_

_Tomorrow comes, oh yeah_

_When tomorrow comes…_

Sara and Warrick finished their song and were greeted with an enthusiastic round of applause. They smiled and acknowledged the intimate audience. She nodded at Warrick and whispered, "Your turn."

He thought a moment. "Springsteen. 'I'm On Fire.'"

Warrick took the lead, Sara singing softly in harmony.

_Hey little girl is your daddy home_

_Did he go and leave you all alone_

_Oh no, I got a bad desire_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'm on fire_

_Come on now baby is he good to you_

_Can he do to you the things that I do?_

_Oh no, I can take you higher_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'm on fire_

_It's like someone took a knife baby_

_Edgy and dull_

_And cut a six inch valley through the middle of my skull_

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet _

_And a freight train running through the middle of my head_

_Oh no, I got a bad desire_

_Oh, oh, oh, I'm on fire_

Warrick's deep voice did justice to the song and again the room erupted in applause and cheering. Greg leaped up and hugged Sara. He was the only one who had never heard her sing, other than softly to herself in the lab.

"Wow, girl, you have a great voice. I should have known from your speaking voice, all sultry and sweet," he told her.

"Thanks Greg." Sara kissed him on the cheek.

"If you ever want to start a band, you know," Greg continued excitedly. "I play keyboard. And Warrick plays piano, too, right?"

Warrick nodded.

"Great job, Rick. You have a fine voice."

"Thanks, Greg."

"Nicky, you play drums, don't you?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I used to," said Nick. "What about you, Gris?"

"I took piano lessons," Grissom answered. "But I wasn't much good."

"Sure you were, honey," Sara told him. "I can't imagine you doing anything badly." He kissed her lovingly.

"When my mother went deaf, she liked me to play piano for her. She could rest her hands on the piano and feel the vibrations." Grissom smiled, remembering. They all looked at him. It wasn't very often he revealed anything about his childhood.

Grissom gathered his wits. "Thanks, but I'd much rather sit back and listen to all of you. You have a beautiful voice, honey, a voice of an angel." She kissed him.

"You too, Rick. You have real talent."

"Thanks Gris." Warrick smiled warmly. _I love this guy._

The mood was sweet. Catherine turned down the lights and put on some soft music and Warrick rolled another joint and passed it around. They quietly basked in the warmth of being with their lovers and their close friends.

Greg spoke up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting the munchies. Anyone for pizza?"

"Trust you, Greg," Catherine laughed. She ordered enough for all of them and they dug in enthusiastically when it arrived. They didn't realize how hungry they were until the pizzas appeared in front of them. Catherine got out beers to go with it and they all drank a few.

Buzzed and all of them feeling good, Catherine turned the conversation to her favorite topic, sex.

"Okay, time to share. I know lovers sometimes don't reveal stuff unless they are asked, and sometimes they don't have the nerve to ask, or to reveal stuff or know what to ask. I'm getting a little muddled." They chuckled. "So, let's talk about fantasies."

"Sara?"

Sara was taken aback.

"Um, Catherine, you're kind of putting me on the spot here. What do you mean?"

"Tell us about a fantasy that you've had, that you've never acted on."

"Ohhkay." She glanced at Grissom, who rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Um, I've always wanted…I'd like…I'd like to have a three-way with Grissom of course, and a…another girl," she finished in a rush, blushing red. Grissom smiled at her with his eyes.

"Grissom?" Catherine asked in her teacher's voice.

"I'd like to make love to Sara every day for the rest of our lives." They all groaned a loud, "AAWWWW."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "That's sweet, Gil, but Sara just opened up, you have to try a little harder. At least for her sake. Come on, be honest."

"Honestly?" Grissom answered, looking only at Sara. "Anything Sara wants, anything that would make Sara happy, I would do."

"Really, Gil?"

"Of course, honey." They kissed, and it deepened and got positively steamy.

"Okay!" Catherine dragged her eyes away from the amorous couple. "What about you, Nicky?"

"Sheesh. Uh. I like…uniforms. You know, role play." Now Nicky was blushing.

"You mean like cowboys, or policemen? The Village People?" Catherine asked.

"Something like that."

Greg grinned at him, and then whispered something in Nicky's ear. He laughed.

"What about you, Greg?" Catherine continued, relentlessly.

Greg didn't hesitate. "A three-way with another hot guy, and Nicky." Nick's eyebrows shot up.

"Warrick?"

"I'd like…I'd love to see two hot girls together." He shifted in his seat. He wasn't the only one feeling a familiar warmth and tightness in his trousers.

"Your turn, Cat," Warrick said.

"Well. I think…I think two guys going at it is hot."

Warrick looked stunned.

"You know, watching, while I get it on with a hot lover," Catherine finished, squeezing Warrick's hand. She whispered something in his ear and he grinned.

The make out session began in earnest. Warrick and Catherine kissed passionately, his hand stroking her breasts and between her thighs, her hand stroking his erection through his pants. Sara and Grissom were disrobing each other, and nobody noticed. She climbed in his lap and rubbed herself on him. Greg and Nick were playing tonsil hockey and stroking the front of each other's jeans.

The temperature in the room rose about 20 degrees. The only sounds were kisses and moans and heated breaths. They were all in their underwear by this point and incredibly aroused.

Sara asked Gil something, and he agreed, his eyes alight.

Sara stood up and remained looking at Catherine until she looked up. Sara held out her hand and pulled Catherine to her feet. Without saying a word, Sara leaned in and kissed her. Catherine kissed back, surprising herself. _Her lips are so soft. Damn. And she's so beautiful, and so sexy._

They stroked each other's bodies, breasts, and asses, and the four men stared at them. Warrick was the first to dig his hand into his boxers and stroke himself. _Fuck this is hot. My girlfriend, and Sara? Better than the best porn I've ever seen…_

Grissom's eyes were burning with lust. He too, felt inside his underwear and pumped himself.

Nick and Greg disappeared into the guest room and fucked each other. They didn't feel invited to this particular party.

Warrick stood up and gently parted the entwined women.

"May I?" he asked, but to which one it wasn't clear. Maybe both.

Warrick dipped his head and kissed Sara. She kissed back with fervor, and stroked his hard body. Warrick felt rather than saw Grissom gather Catherine in his strong arms and kiss her. This wasn't the first time that Warrick had desired Sara, nor Grissom Catherine, and surprisingly it felt natural to all of them.

Grissom returned to Sara, and pulled her to the ground, kissing and feeling her skin. Warrick and Catherine lay down next to them and resumed their foreplay.

Grissom moved over to Catherine, who like all of them now, was naked. He pulled Sara in front of him, and then positioned himself between Catherine's legs. He pushed inside her and stroked, then kissed Sara passionately while fucking Catherine.

Sara lowered herself on Catherine's face and let her tongue play.

Warrick watched them, occasionally reaching out and touching bare skin, then returning his hand to his mouth or groin.

When Grissom reached his climax, he pulled out and lay next to Catherine. Warrick tugged Sara down before him and entered her, then fucked her hard and fast.

Catherine lay behind Gil and stroked his body with her hands.

Grissom was incredibly turned on watching Warrick fuck Sara. He realized with surprise that it was Warrick's body, not Sara's, that was arousing him on this time. The muscles in his back, his thrusting hips, his entire body. When Warrick finished, he remained on all fours, sweating. _Damn he's hot. So sexy. _Gil laid a hand on his back and Warrick felt it, knew that it was a man's hand, and turned his face up to him with surprise. Grissom knelt next to him and kissed him, and Rick shocked himself by kissing him back hungrily. Their tongues dueled.

Grissom reached his hand back and stroked Warrick's thickening cock. He'd never touched a man before, never kissed a man, but nothing seemed able to stop him now. Warrick groaned and thrust into his fist.

His hands and fingers coated with mingled juices, Grissom moved behind and thrust an experimental finger in Warrick's ass. The black man groaned louder, and Grissom inserted another, and then a third.

Sara and Catherine lay entwined, watching their lovers intently, and caressing each other.

Grissom slowly inserted his cock into Warrick. They both moaned. Both men began rocking together, the sensations intense. Warrick stroked his dick with his own hand. Grissom kept fucking him, _hard,_ until he reached his climax.

Gil pulled out and lay on his back on the ground, breathing heavily. _Wow. Hot damn._

Warrick moved around him and put Grissom's legs on his shoulders. He pushed himself into Grissom's ass with his fingers and started pounding. Rough and hard. Grissom couldn't believe how good it felt. It hurt too, but not as much as he expected. _So this is what it feels like to be fucked._

Warrick watched his own brown cock slide into and out of Grissom's pinkish white ass and his body jerking with his thrusts. He looked at Gil's face, aroused, sweaty, mouth open, his beard wet, moaning with the pleasure mixed with pain. Warrick kept fucking him, pounding hard.

Catherine kissed Sara longingly and whispered into her ear, "See what I mean? This is hot, watching them?"

"Fuck yes, you were right." They stroked each other's pussies and brought each other to orgasm.

Warrick erupted into Grissom with a loud cry. He pulled out quickly and pulled Grissom toward him. They kissed softly, and then returned to looking at their lovers.

Grissom cleaned himself off and Warrick did too. Grissom masturbated, and watched Warrick do the same. They grinned secretly and seemed to be competing. Grissom measured himself with his fingers and felt Warrick's cock. Warrick was about an inch longer and Grissom was thicker. He stroked his thumb across the head of Warrick's penis and fisted him and Warrick did the same to him. They gasped.

Sara and Catherine were standing on their knees, kissing sensuously. When the men were ready, Sara indicated that she wanted to be atop Gil, and Catherine followed her lead. Gil and Sara fucked while Warrick and Catherine did the same, all glancing at each other, their passion increasing as they watched. Sara leaned over and kissed Catherine while their lovers thrust up into them. Both men moaned. _Fuck this is hot._ _Wow, this turns her on, and it turns me on too._ Both men sped up and erupted in nearly simultaneous orgasms.

Everyone thoroughly fucked and having fucked everyone else, they lay about the floor, looking at each other, panting. Catherine fetched warm washcloths from the bathroom. She peeked in the guest bedroom and smiled at her friends, the two men naked and tangled together atop the sheets. They were asleep.

She returned and handed one to Grissom and the other to Warrick. Gil gently cleaned Sara, then himself. Warrick and Catherine cleaned each other tenderly.

The four dressed and got to their feet.

"Catherine?" Grissom said formally. "I'd like to thank you for a wonderful evening." They all laughed.

"You're welcome. We should do this again sometime."

They all exchanged a look.

Grissom took Sara's hand and led her out the door.

When they were sitting in the car, Sara spoke up.

"Well, that was…revealing."

"Yes, it sure was. That was definitely a first."

"Grissom's First Orgy." She giggled.

He snorted. "Sara's First Sex Party."

"Did it feel like, cheating, to you?"

"No, not at all. Because we were all in it together, so to speak." He smiled at his own joke.

"Yes, I felt the same way."

"Catherine was right. If you express your fantasies aloud, it helps to make them come true."

"Gil?" He looked at her. "You and Catherine. Should I be worried?"

"No, honey," he smiled at the anxiety in her voice. "No more than I should worry about you and Warrick. You, I love. Catherine? She's an itch it felt good to scratch. "

"Likewise."

"Yeah, you and Cat seemed to get into it."

"Yes, and you and Warrick? That was seriously hot."

"I know," Grissom said wonderingly. "I've never done anything like that before."

"What was it like?"

"Different. It hurt, but it felt good too."

"Do you think this is going to be weird, at work?"

Grissom had wondered the same thing.

"I think…I hope not. I mean, we've been together, and they've been together, and we've all managed to be professional at work. I think, if, Warrick hadn't…returned the favor, it might have been strange. But I think we're all going to be good." _Oh, yeah._

**THE END**


End file.
